Naruto: Time Travel Overkill
by zapisthename
Summary: The present is a headache, the future is uncertain but the past is a real bitch. Naruto is not sure how he landed up in the past, but what he will soon find out is that he's not alone, there are eleven more, and they all want the same thing. Too many cooks are not going to spoil his ramen broth though. Rated M for stuff, TimeTravel! Naruto and Konoha 12
1. Prologue Overkill

**Another story from your writer 'zapisthename' and this one you have to read, there is a note at the bottom that you can read if you want to. It's rated M for certain situations and as a precaution, read on.**

**Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Time Travel belongs to no one, because time is a bitch that is everyone's enemy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto Uzumaki<strong>

They were all dead, they should have been at least, but the last thing Naruto was expecting was to be thrown right back into some sort of weird Genjutsu, he looked at himself in the mirror, checking out his face. He was 21 when he died, and all his baby fat was gone and his face was replaced by something that reminded people strongly of the fourth Hokage himself, but today, looking at himself in the mirror he remembered clearly what he once was, a wide eyed child with baby fat on his face and someone who dressed in the outrageous all orange get up that was a cry for attention.

"Where in the name of God am I?" Naruto thought to himself as he looked out, he expected to see burning buildings but it was just a peaceful village that was just about to take its first steps to starting a new day. A normal, peaceful day in Konoha, you didn't see that anymore, but there it was.

"No seriously, what the hell is wrong with me, where in the name of God am I?" Naruto almost cried those words out loud, but much to his surprise someone responded, someone he hadn't even thought of since he had woken up as a twelve year old version of himself again.

**"Time Travel"**

'Kurama, what the fuck, are you awake?'

**"Nope, this is zombie Kurama, I am a sleep talker. Of course I am awake you moron, and I am in pain"**

Naruto had an odd, contemplative look on his face when he heard that. He wasn't feeling any pain himself, so why was it that the fox was in pain, and what was all this crap about time travel?

'You just said time travel, what the hell is up about time travel'

**"This was the old man's doing" **rumbled the fox. **"He sent all of you back because he knew that things were too far gone to fix in this particular time-line"** the fox told him. Naruto was shocked at that, he couldn't believe it. The old man that the fox was talking about was the Sage Of Six Paths, Naruto had met with him and it was all a very surreal thing.

'Are you sure this is not just some sort of Genjutsu?'

**"No Kit, I wouldn't be affected by them even if it was, I'd know if I was being controlled somehow, I wouldn't be talking to you for sure" **the fox told him and Naruto had to agree with that.

'Unless the guy controlling you wanted me to think that you didn't control me, in that case you'd be talking to me right? Trying to lure me into your trap?' Naruto thought, trying to send some sort of distrust into his thoughts to tell the fox exactly how he felt.

**"You're a moron Kit"** the fox said to him simply. **"But I wonder why the old man would go through the pain of actually sending you back, and you can't be the only one who was sent back"**

'What do you mean I can't be the only one, are you talking about Sasuke?' Naruto asked Kurama.

**"You know, talking to you would be easier if you were inside the mindscape, so do you mind actually joining me there?" **Kurama asked him and Naruto nodded, before sitting down and closing his eyes, the tried and trusted way of getting inside his mind and talking to his furry friend.

The sight he was greeted by was dismal, it was the mindscape he remembered seeing when he had asked the fox for Chakra numerous times before he had gone on the training trip, and before he had taken control of him for real, the fox was in a cage and the cage was locked shut. There were stakes that were pinning the fox down, that would explain the pain the fox was in.

"What the hell, are you okay?" Naruto asked him. The fox seemed to nod but Naruto wasn't convinced that he really was.

**"Time travel is a real bitch kit"** the fox told him and Naruto had to concur with him, it was peaches for him but the fox seemed to be in real pain.

"Do you have any idea how we might have gone back, or if we are the only ones?" Naruto asked him but the fox shook his head again.

**"No and probably not, there have to be more, I don't know how many, but it was probably the old man who sent us back"** the fox said, and Naruto heard doubt in his voice, even the fox seemed apprehensive about this, which was never a good thing.

"No way" Naruto rubbed his head in disbelief and he was rubbing hard enough to brush his hair off it. "Is that even a good thing?" Naruto asked him and the fox didn't know what to say.

**"Listen kit, I'm pretty sure this is time travel, why don't you check the date?"** the fox told him, **"We need to know where we are so we can plan from there. If you are interested that is"**

"What do you mean by plan, plan for what?" Naruto asked him and the fox looked at his host like he was the dumbest thing on the planet.

**"Plan to save everyone of course, we can do it. If I'm right, and I usually am, the only thing that has changed is our body, but I don't sense any darkness within you and I don't feel any hatred towards you, which means our chakras are still melded. Your reserves are lower than before, but your control is them same, which means you have really good chakra control this time around, and that is a good thing. I don't understand this sort of time travel at all, it's not consistent, it's almost like a god sent us"** the fox mused.

"Well, I already checked the date, it is a day before my graduation, the day everything began to change" he muttered darkly, it was one day before he had even been told of what he was and why his life had been a certain way. "But isn't the sage a God anyway?" Naruto asked Kurama.

**"He created the shinobi life, that is for sure, and was responsible for introducing that culture in this world, you could even say he breathed new life into this world, but I don't know if he was more than that. What I do know is that he was my creator and that he has sent us back, it has to be him, we are not in a Genjutsu. So now we need to formulate a plan of action" **the fox seemed like he wanted to take action right away, Naruto just stared at him, he had seen cynical fox and angry fox, but he hadn't seen this version of him ever.

**"What the hell are you looking at, form a Rasengan"** the fox told him and Naruto promptly began forming one, it was almost effortless for him, even though he had to be careful previously. He had learned to form one with a single hand, but it had taken him ages even with Kage Bunshin spamming, so it was surprising that he was even able to pull it off, but it came easier to him. He then decided to transform it into a Rasenshuriken and that came easier to him too, but he did not want to take the risk of actually throwing it so he let it dissipate harmlessly in his hands.

**"Good control"** the fox remarked.

"So the good thing is that I have all these awesome techniques and that I can perform them, so I am a badass. The bad thing is- "Naruto trailed off, he did not want to say it out loud but the first few years of his life weren't kind to him, he had not a single friend and he had to work hard to gain the adulation and respect of the villagers. He wasn't sure if he could do it again, he kept contemplating it, all those lonely evenings at the park all by himself because he had no other friends to play games with. It had changed once he had become a shinobi and formed bonds, but with the time travel it meant that all of it was gone, he was all alone again.

**"Listen kit, I know you're thinking that you have to earn everybody's respect and adulation, but you already have mine, and that has to be the hardest thing you have ever done, and compared to that, this is a piece of cake" **the fox told him, Naruto who was looking down up until this point slowly looked up at the fox, who had a fist formed out. **"Kit, you are not alone this time, I'm on this ride with you, so bump it"**

Naruto smiled, his partner, Kurama of the leaf was with him, sure it was lonely but the fox was fun to be around. He chuckled as he clenched his fingers and formed a fist, before bumping it with the fox.

"I'm going to open the cage, I know the seal" Naruto said to the fox.

**"No" **the fox firmly refused. **"You don't want to announce that you are from the future to the whole world do you? It's not time yet to release the seal, I would like it if you were to ease up on the restraints and make this place smell better"** the fox continued. **"But at the moment, I stay in. You can release the seal when you want, you still have my chakra so you can call upon that. There are no challenges that will require more than that up until that point"** the fox reasoned.

Naruto nodded slowly, this was going to be fun.

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Sasuke Uchiha was a smart person, smarter than some others. It was always his Sharingan that got everyone's attention, because by the time he had become anyone, there were only two known wielders of that eye. His brother and him, there were others but no one in the world seemed to know that they even existed.

It was with this smart brain, and a knife to hurt himself that he realized that this was indeed the real world, and he was indeed back in time, back into his twelve year old self. He looked around at the empty room and shook his head at it. He had been stupid back then, obsessed with getting revenge, but now he knew more, he knew what the truth was, and it seemed to fill him with peace. But the greatest thing, the thing that filled him with joy was that he was getting a second chance with the only two people in the world he cared about.

His brother Itachi, and his best friend and rival Naruto Uzumaki.

'I'm going to do right by both of them this time' Sasuke thought to himself. 'I'm going to establish peace this time, and do it the right way. Purge the village of it's evil and restore my clan, and I'll do it Itachi watching, I can't let him kill himself this time'

He knew that establishing peace was a tall order, but it was something his best friend had dreamed about, he hadn't agreed with Naruto at the time, but once he learned the real truth about everything, about who he was and what he did, he knew what Naruto was talking about, none of the things that happened would have ever happened, he could have had a normal life if there would be peace. He wasn't sure if it was even possible, but by Kami was he going to try and make sure of it.

Sasuke calmly stared at his eyes, he was looking in the mirror and a younger version of himself seemed to be staring back, with those fancy Mangekyo Sharingan staring back at him. He knew that the Mangekyo was a mental state, which was probably why he had it, but the eye he had used was his brothers, which was probably back with his brother. He performed the smallest possible Amaterasu he could (before promptly putting it out) and the pain that he felt confirmed that it was not time to use those eyes yet, he'd need some extra ones and someone to transplant them in him.

And he had a perfect candidate for that.

Danzo Shimura had been the one who had ruined his life, responsible for everything that made him the way he was, so he was the lucky person whose eye was going to be plucked, he seemed to have an arm full of them after all, it wouldn't be a problem.

Sasuke smiled and the person in the mirror smiled back, and Sasuke had to say that it looked sinister, which was a good thing. What Sasuke was going to do to Danzo was not even close to decent human treatment at all, maybe it was for a reason more than revenge this time, but the avenger in him was never going to go away.

But there was work to be done, Danzo hadn't shown himself for a long time and Sasuke had no idea about what needed to be done, the more important thing at this time was Naruto, the only person he could actually affect in such a short space of time. If he remembered correctly Naruto had failed his exams, he didn't know much about it but he did know that Naruto did not deserve to fail the exams. He also did know that Naruto was perhaps one of the loneliest people, it was what had given Sasuke a relation to him, he could relate to Naruto's loneliness but in his case it was worse as he was not treated like how Sasuke was by the villagers, he was shunned and ignored, much unlike him.

'We are going to fix that' Sasuke said. He was going to get some rice cakes and go to Naruto's house and offer them to him. He was sure that Naruto would accept them from him. He was going to be a friend to him this time, and in time, he'd fix everything.

**Sakura Haruno**

"There is no explanation to this" Sakura thought looking at herself, all her womanly features were gone. She remembered that people used to stare at her when she walked past them, probably admiring her breasts and her curvy figure. She was amazing that way after all, but now it was all gone and she was a kid again.

It had been a shock waking up as her younger self, but she had been smart enough to figure it out.

'Noooooooooooooooo' she wailed internally, it was a damn shame what had happened to her, that perfect body that she had built up was gone, and that was going to be hard to get back, but it didn't take her long to realize that she was not in a genjutsu, or if she was, it was a damn good one because her perfect chakra control meant that she could easily disrupt the normal ones. This was actually time travel, she had gone back in time.

Apart from the loss of her figure and looking like a little girl again, everything about this situation was amazing. They were at a stage in the war where everything had gone to shit, they were losing and the love of her life, Naruto Uzumaki was very close to giving up, which was unheard of even for him. That bastard Madara had broken everyone's spirit and it was all going downhill, but then she woke up and here she was. The last thing she had remembered was a silhouette of someone who had hurled a large white ball at Madara and the Shinju and then nothingness, before waking up as her twelve year old self.

The explanation to how she had even managed to travel back in time was absolutely puzzling to her, there was none at all. She couldn't explain it and she was sure that no one else could either, but she was going to try to find out, however the first thing she was going to do was be there for Naruto, something she had always regretted not doing when she was younger.

She had learned later on all the struggles he had gone through as a child and she had cried for him, but Naruto always brushed him off. It was what attracted Sakura to him, once she realized what her feelings for Sasuke were, she had fallen in love with Naruto, with everything, his personality, even the way he made love. They had never actually made it official, but they had had sex a lot of times, towards the end of it it almost became some sort of escape. Everyone was doing it, and it wasn't exactly exclusive either.

'Why are we even thinking about this?' she thought to herself, it would have been her inner self saying this but that was a mental block that Sakura had gotten rid off a long time ago. now all that remained was her, she was more focused and thought her actions out clearly, she was bolder and she was more useful to everyone.

Another thing she definitely wanted to fix was her relationship with Ino, this time around she knew what Sasuke really was and she was not going to be chasing him, so she'd tell Ino that straight up, leaving her free to come to the conclusion that Sasuke was just a crush on her own, while she'd win her own friendship back with the blonde. The girl had been responsible for a lot right from Sakura's childhood and the time they spent being enemies had hurt her a lot, but this time around nothing like that was going to happen, it was stupid considering they had fought over Sasuke.

Her thoughts turned darker when she thought of her traitorous team mate, he had been responsible for everything as far as she was concerned, he didn't deserve the attention anyone had given him and then had back stabbed his own best friend (more like chest stabbed) when he had had the chance to gain more power. She knew that there was no way to change what Sasuke was, so she was not even going to try that, but she was going to make sure that he didn't leave Konoha. She remembered the day he left, and the circumstances in which he left the village, and it was not going to happen this time, even if it meant breaking his bones. She could feel her chakra control and knew that she could do the strength training, which meant that she was going to use that and kick his ass sideways and literally beat the living shit out of him if he even tried to defect. She began hitting her right fist against her open left palm, she was going to bring a world of hurt on him and she meant it.

"This time I am not going to be useless" she said staring at her younger self in the mirror, this was a second chance, and she had no idea why she even got it, but she had it and she was not going to let it go to waste. She was going to change everything and she was going to establish peace, even if she had to beat the crap out of people till her fists were sore, she was going to do it.

'Believe it' she said laughing to herself, her lover loved saying that a lot.

She then realized that it was a day before the graduation exam, and the first thing she was going to do was go over to Naruto's house and help him study for the exams, she never knew how he had managed to pass that time, he had never told her (nor had she even asked him about it) so she thought it wasn't important. This time Naruto was not going to fail though, and when he'd ask her out on a date, she'd say yes. And when the time came and they had matured, she'd let him take her as well. There was a faint blush on her cheeks as he thought that, but she decided to put that aside for now.

"I'm going to pick up some ramen for him from Ichiraku and then go over to his house, the day is still young after all" she said out loud before getting dressed and leaving her house through the window.

It didn't take long for old man Teuchi (Naruto fondly called him that) to prepare the ramen even though he seemed to have just opened shop. In a matter of minutes the ramen was ready and Sakura was on her way to the place where Naruto lived. She did not seem happy at the ghetto that Naruto's locality was, she hadn't realized for a long time that he seemed to live in a place that was filled with prostitutes and all sorts of practitioners of unlawful activities, she was almost surprised that something hadn't happened to Naruto all this time.

As she entered his building and climbed the stairs to his floor, there was someone very familiar.

It was Sasuke Uchiha.

Her entire body tensed up when she saw him, he seemed to be carrying a bento box that was open. It had rice cakes in them and Sasuke was chewing, he had obviously eaten one and was staring at Sakura with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"What the hell are you doing here?" the both said simultaneously to each other.

**Naruto Uzumaki**

"Man I'm hungry" Naruto said out loud. He had learned to cook and had gotten pretty good at it back in his time (which Naruto realized was an amazing thing that he loved saying because it made him feel like a self righteous old man), I don't know why but I want to eat rice cakes and ramen at the same time" he said out loud, before erupting into a childish fit.

'I WANNA EAT KURAMA. I AM SO HUNGRY' he said whining like a child, he heard the fox groan when he said that.

**"Kit, shut the hell up and go and eat some Ramen. Imbecile" **the fox spat before going back to sleep. Naruto gulped as he realized that yes, it would be fun to see the old man Teuchi again before he had to face the academy again.

He picked up 'Gama-chan' from the table and pulled some notes out, he did have some money he had saved and he figured that since he didn't remember what he was saving for, he might as well use some of it on ramen.

"Ramen Ramen Ramen" Naruto began singing as he started stepping out of the house. "Everybody sing the ramen song" he said humming as he opened the door, he shut it, facing the door still as he began locking the door. "We all love Ramen, all the time" he continued singing before he realized that he could smell Ramen in the air.

"My love for Ramen is so great" Naruto said smiling as he turned around, "I can smell it in the-what the"

He stared at what had to be the weirdest thing he had seen, and he had seen a monstrosity with ten tails and had another with nine sealed inside him. It was Sasuke holding a bento box and trying to do something that Naruto thought was a smile, and there was the woman he had so often slept with in the future and was his closest confidant, except she was a little girl, and she was carrying the box that Naruto was sure had ramen in it.

They both just looked at him and Naruto looked right back at them. "Um. Hello?" he said doubtfully.

**Shikamaru Nara**

The alarm clock rang, and Shikamaru knew it was six o clock and it was time to wake up. Shikamaru had the worst of luck with the women in his life, first it was his mother who insisted for some ungodly reason that he wake up at this time, then it was his wife and the mother of his child Temari who insisted he do the same.

At least with Temari it was okay because he got to wake up to her, probably with his head buried in her lovely smelling hair, and most times in some other lovely body part that was particularly squishy and only women possessed. But that had been a long time ago, Temari had died and his days of waking up to an alarm clock were over, he barely slept, maybe it was his love for her that drove him, but he had shaken off his laziness. However the last thing he remembered was closing his eyes and preparing for sleep.

He didn't feel right at all, the alarm clock was far away from him and he didn't want to get up and go all the way there.

He then suddenly shot up, he realized that there was no Temari and the alarm clock was far away from him, like at home. A place he hadn't lived in for a long ass time.

He then stared at the mirror and the sight of a twelve year old Shikamaru Nara greeted him.

"NO" Shikamaru shouted, something that was uncharacteristic for him. "NO, I AM TOO OLD FOR THIS SHIT. I AM NOT DEALING WITH THIS CRAP" he continued before promptly closing his eyes and falling back in bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes<strong>

**The idea came to me as I was reading some time travel story. I thought about it a lot and I realized that it's always one or two, or maybe four guys that travel back in time. What would happen if twelve people went back in time, how fucking weird and hilarious would that be? And so I wrote the story, and yes, it's going to be wildly different and almost on the verge of crack. I have been writing some dark stuff lately and this is my escape from that, so please read and review and tell me what you think.**

**The future of this story depends on how you guys receive it, so send me ideas. The pairings aren't set in stone, but it's probably going to be Naruto and Sakura for this one, however the story doesn't even focus on that. It's going to be awesome guys, so please review this because I want to continue it.**

**-Zap**


	2. Hug Overkill

**Can anyone say double upload like I can?**

**NARUTO IS NOT MY PROPERTY**

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto Uzumaki<strong>

Naruto stared at what had to be the weirdest thing he had seen, and he had seen a monstrosity with ten tails and had another with nine sealed inside him. It was Sasuke holding a bento box and trying to do something that Naruto thought was a smile, and there was the woman he had so often slept with in the future and was his closest confidant, except she was a little girl, and she was carrying the box that Naruto was sure had ramen in it.

They both just looked at him and Naruto looked right back at them. "Um. Hello?" he said doubtfully.

They just kept staring at him, not quite sure they knew what to make of all this. "What are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked them apprehensively, this was not supposed to happen was it, at least as he remembered it, it was certainly out of character to see Sasuke carry a bento box that was clearly meant for Naruto to eat. Sakura was even weirder, because she was smiling at him, she hadn't done that for a long time after they had even become teammates, this was a smile that her lover used to give him.

**"It seems like they have traveled back in time with you Kit, there could be no other explanation. It's the Occam's Razor"** the fox whispered to him from the depths of his cell.

'What does a razor have to do with any of this?' Naruto asked the fox, and if he could have seen the fox, he would have seen the giant, nine tailed, monstrous orange fox repeatedly strike his palm against his face.

**"Sometimes Naruto, I wonder how you managed to live into adulthood. Occam's Razor means that the simplest explanation is often the truth"** the fox explained to him as Naruto 'ooh'ed at that.

The two team members just kept staring at Naruto while he thought about the possibility that he was not alone. At least if he was with Sakura and they were back in time, he was going to have a lot of fun. He didn't realize it but there was a grin on his face, much like that of a certain perverted sensei that had trained him and Sakura seemed to realize it instantly because she was the first person to break the silence that had enveloped them.

"You came back too didn't you Naru-kun" she said simply, and it was as if a dam broke because Naruto took one look at her with an expression that she couldn't quite comprehend but had seen on him before, it was somewhere between extreme gratitude and love because he rushed over to her and kissed her on the mouth, lifting her off her feet.

Sakura groaned appreciatively as he let his tongue inside her mouth and they began wrestling for control, he may have time traveled but he still was a pretty damn good kisser and she was going to enjoy this. She continued rubbing her hands against his back. she had really missed him and she wanted him to know how much she needed him in her life, but before it could get even more passionate than it already was, another voice called out to them and stopped them.

"Um, guys" it was Sasuke who was watching the entire scene with what had to be the most comical expression any Uchiha had had on their face ever, and Sakura and Naruto stared at him and were trying not to burst out with laughter.

"Can we please, you know, do the kissing later?" Sasuke asked both of them and that did it, they suddenly exploded in peals of laughter. All of them, even Sasuke who was just laughing at the absurdity of the situation he had found himself in. It seemed like yesterday they were all facing near death and today they were back to the good ol' days when they were just wee ninja who hadn't seen much of life yet. It was strange and peaceful for Sasuke, like some of his innocence had been returned, even though he knew he had lost it a long time ago.

Eventually their laughter subsided and they realized that they had enough food so they didn't need to get anymore, they also needed to formulate their plans and couldn't do it in full of view of everyone in Konoha, so they decided to go inside Naruto's home. As Sasuke went inside Naruto's house, he realized he had never been there before, and he wished he had because the place was a dump. Naruto had tried to keep it as clean as possible but there was no denying it, there was peeling paint off the walls and just the whole thing in general looked like it was going to fall apart.

"I like it this way, don't worry about it. Gives it kind of an abandoned castle feel ya know?" Naruto had obviously seen Sasuke stare at the house and had quickly moved to assuage his worries before Sasuke would get angry about that too.

"You don't have to explain, I was just wondering is all" Sasuke told him.

"Oh gee" Naruto said dryly. "I'm sorry Sasuke, I just wanted to make sure that you wouldn't get angry and take revenge on the people who built the house"

Sasuke just looked at him with a glare as Sakura laughed on hearing the joke. "Can we sit down?" he asked them. Naruto nodded and took a seat, and Sakura sat on Naruto's lap and was straddling him, it almost blocked Naruto's view of Sasuke but not quite, they could still talk. Sasuke just stared at the scene in front of them with a weird expression. He felt jealous upon looking at Sakura and Naruto, it was a long time ago now but Sakura stared at _him_ with the affection that she was now bestowing upon Naruto. He didn't like Sakura and was happy that they had found each other, but he was angry at himself for throwing away a chance at that sort of life, maybe he hadn't even thought about it then but seeing them together, it hit him hard, he realized how much he had missed out on. This time around he was going to get a girlfriend, and that was for sure.

"Keep your eyes off Sasuke, were you expecting me to fangirl all over you like I used too? Those days are over" Sakura said to Sasuke, turning around and adjusting herself of Naruto's lap as she faced Sasuke. Naruto had his eyes closed and he was grinning, which indicated that he quite liked the feeling of Sakura turning around in his lap. The thought of it alone made Sasuke blanch.

"Yes, and I'm glad you don't. I find this version of you tolerable, unlike the original one" Sasuke tried, he knew that one wrong word and he'd set her off and get punched into oblivion. He had seen her do it before and wouldn't be surprised if she'd punch him again because he wasn't exactly her favorite person in this world anymore.

"Oh yeah?" Sakura asked him. "You know, if you try to run away we are both going to kick your ass" she said to him. "Right Naruto?" she asked said blonde jinchuriki who still had his eyes closed and an expression that showed his complete content on his face. He only nodded his head up and down without opening his mouth.

"Well, I have to leave, but I will not defect this time. I have to get Itachi back" Sasuke explained to her. "This would be much easier if the dobe obviously wasn't turned on by having your ass on his crotch" he said to her, he needed everyone to focus here.

As if just to defy him, Sakura began slowly wiggling on Naruto's lap, which caused him to moan. Sasuke began to get up and leave, he did not want to see this right now, he had shit to do and plans to make.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked him. "Sit down, we need to talk right now"

"You guys have-" Sasuke paused, he wasn't sure what these guys had, but it was pretty strong and he could feel it in the air. "Repressed, sexual feelings between each other"

Sakura looked thoughtful at that. "Well, we only had sex a week before the fight began, right love?" she asked Naruto who nodded. "Maybe it's just because we are so glad to have another chance at life"

"Either way" Sasuke said. "I won't defect, and I do have to get Itachi back" he paused to look at Naruto, who opened his eyes and looked straight at Sasuke, with an understanding look in his eye. That was what Sasuke liked about Naruto, he understood the value off family more than anyone else, he never had any of his own. He was an orphan, just like Sasuke, maybe much more earlier than him but he still understood better than anyone else.

"I have plans to make" Sasuke told Naruto, and he nodded. "I'll see you by the docks Naruto" he told him, they had seen each other there before and once again Naruto had a knowing look in his eye, which told Sasuke that he knew the significance of the place. "Sakura, it's been-" he wasn't sure if meeting her had been a pleasure, so he settled for "a surprise"

Sakura just nodded at him. Sasuke moved towards the table and picked up two rice cakes and dipped it in some of the tomato gravy he had bought (because that shit was delicious) and left after explaining to them that he was particularly hungry.

It hadn't taken long after that for Naruto and Sakura to transform into their older selves and end up in bed with each other. Sakura had wanted to wait till they were mature but seeing him again had triggered all the feelings of love and affection she had for him and she wanted to show him that, and that was exactly what they did for the next half an hour.

Presently they were sprawled on the bed, having transformed back into their younger selves and were still naked, with only a bed sheet strategically covering everything.

Naruto nuzzled against Sakura's neck, he loved doing that to her after they had finished making love, it was his own way of telling her that he had loved her, even though it had taken him almost a year before he had managed to articulate that into a sentence. After that things went pretty much smoothly, they had dreamed of establishing a world where there was going to be peace. They had dreamed about a house with a nice, white picket fence and three kids that had blonde or pink hair and ran around the house playing tag with each other, a normal life they didn't think they'd have but would still dream about anyway.

But today, as they kissed each other, Naruto realized that it was the closest he'd be to happiness and that he was going to take advantage of it.

"In two hours we have to go to the academy" Naruto told Sakura, who groaned.

"Naruto I didn't know you were one for following rules, don't tell me you're planning on going to the academy"

"I'm not" Naruto said, "If you don't want me to that is"

Sakura moaned as she kissed him again and began whispering in his ear. "I want to stay this way forever but that's not going to happen is it?" she asked him as she took a bite out of his ear. They transformed into their older selves again and made love for the second time, being even more passionate than the first, this time it was more slow and measured out, not hurried and frantic like it was the last time. By the time they were finished, it was almost time for the academy.

"If we want to get anything done" Naruto began saying, he was panting due to the exhaustion, "We need to control ourselves"

"I know" Sakura whined. "But something is wrong, I never knew how horny I was at this age, the hormones are all messing with my head, it's hard to resist Naruto" she said to him.

"Well, you have to try"

Sakura nodded at that, before deciding to get up, she hadn't changed back into her younger self because she wanted Naruto to admire her figure as she walked towards her clothes, which had been thrown outside the bedroom door and were piled up with Naruto's clothes. She smiled without turning around as she heard Naruto whistle, he had done that before and it was exactly the reaction she was going for from him.

They dressed up, deciding that their needs had been satiated and sat together in bed, holding hands, they both were silent for a while enjoying their hand holding before Naruto realized there was something he needed to do.

"Oh shit" he said before forming two clones. He realized how easy it had been forming those clones and smiled, this was going to be fun. He had them transform into Sakura and Naruto and leave the building.

"What was that for?" she asked him.

"Proxy clones that will attend the academy in our stead today" Sakura smiled when she heard that. She knew how ingenious the shadow clones were, after all, she had been used in one of the experiments with clones. There was another faint blush on her face that died out when Sasuke came into her mind.

"Naruto, you seemed to have an idea about what Sasuke was saying, about taking back Itachi. What was he talking about?"

Naruto then explained to her exactly what Sasuke meant by that. He was surprised that Sakura hadn't heard about the massacre and the truth behind it even though near the end it had become public knowledge and many people had found out. He supposed she was not one of them. He told her about how the Kyuubi attack had led to a mistrust of the Uchiha clan, about how they planned a revolt, with Itachi and Sasuke's father at the forefront, leading the plans for a coup. He told her about how Itachi and Fugaku had a relationship that was strained at best and he told her about how Itachi was actually a double agent who was charged with killing the entire clan to make sure that the revolt was quelled. He told her about the love Itachi had for Sasuke and the request he had made for the Sandaime to take care of his little brother.

Sakura was surprised and angered at what she was hearing. There were a lot of deceitful people in the village, she knew that. She wasn't exactly fond of the villagers after she realized how they had treated Naruto and why that was. The love of her life was mistreated by them because of their ignorant way of thinking and blind hatred for all things Naruto, but this was something else. To think that Itachi had made it his goal to drive Sasuke to take revenge and avenge the clan, thus killing Itachi and restoring the Uchiha name was mind boggling.

"How stupid are these people?" she had asked him and Naruto had laughed, she knew it wasn't because it was funny, it was far more cynical than that. But she realized just how messed up Sasuke really was, but then towards the end he had changed, he had wanted to help them and had shown up to help them, maybe there was still hope for him. Maybe he could restore his clan, find a girl and settle down with her, this was a great second opportunity for him.

"We need to go to the dock near the Uchiha compound, we need to start making plans and we need to start making them now" Naruto said, and Sakura had agreed, and they'd left his home, holding hands. They weren't alone anymore.

-x-

**Shikamaru Nara**

'This is so troublesome' he had thought to himself, he had woken up after a while, realizing that he was going to have to face whatever Genjutsu he was in, but he had realized, after a while that this wasn't actually a Genjutsu. His entire physical body had changed, and he had cut himself slightly to inflict pain but nothing had happened, no Genjutsu was good enough to sustain that level of pain, which told him he had traveled back in time.

The last thing he had remembered was preparing to sleep forever, there was a bright white light and he knew that the world was going to come to an end after that. He had closed his eyes, not before looking at the dead bodies of his best friends Ino and Chouji. He had then fallen to the ground. He woke up to the sound of that oh so familiar alarm clock that had been the bane of his existence when he was young.

"So it seems I have time traveled" he said slowly, he realized that there was no point being irrational about it. Traveling back in time wasn't a bad thing, it meant that Temari was still alive, although she wouldn't know him and he'd have to make her fall in love with him all over again. That wasn't going to be difficult because Shikamaru hadn't really done anything the first time around, it seemed like they were naturally meant to fall in love.

The door creaked open. "Shikamaru, are you awake?" a voice asked him. It was feminine, and usually he would have dreaded hearing that voice, but today, hearing it just made him choke. He slowly whispered 'yes', the grief and happiness of hearing his mother's voice had rendered him unable to properly speak, but as she stepped into the room, Shikamaru got up and went over to hug her.

Yoshino Nara knew that it was uncharacteristic of the boy to do so, which was why she looked at him with concern in her eyes as she rubbed his hair affectionately. "Shika-kun?" she asked him. "Are you okay?"

Shikamaru was shaking with what was a mixture of happiness, he was already this torn up after seeing his mother, he wondered what would happen when he'd see his dad, he didn't have to wonder long enough because sure enough, his dad came in next.

Shikamaru stared at his dad, he knew this wasn't a genjutsu but if it was, it was a damn good one because they had gotten his father exactly right, down to his lazy demeanor that Shikamaru had inherited from him. A tear fell out of his eye, he would have chided himself. He hadn't cried when Temari passed away, he was sad, extremely sad, but there was no time to cry, he had to make sure that they won the war so that their child could have a peaceful world to live in, even if it meant that he had to die.

He had realized just how easy it was for his own parents to sacrifice themselves to make sure that the Konoha 12 would live to fight another day, and he had gained a new level of respect for his parents, they loved him enough to not even think twice before giving their lives and making sure he lived on.

He had assured them that what he was having was a nightmare and that it was a vivid one. His mother and father had sympathized with him, before his mother took his temperature to see if he was running a fever, once he was deemed to be medically fit by the stern Nara woman, he was sent off to the academy.

As he walked towards Chouji's house (that was the routine of their's everyday before they had graduated if he remembered correctly) he thought about everything that had led up to this point. And he had come to a decision, he was going to save everyone he could. He had a knowledge of the future, an advantage that he wasn't sure how he'd gotten, but he did have it, and he was going to change the future to make sure that everyone survived, he was going to check things before they got too far and no one was going to have to sacrifice their lives to ensure that he lived on, that was never going to happen again.

**Hinata**

Hinata Hyuuga stared at her younger self in the mirror. It had taken her a while to realize what had happened, but it came to her like a bolt of thunder, she had time traveled. She knew that she wasn't in a genjutsu because her eyes would have told her if she was, which meant that this could either be a very vivid dream (which wasn't likely as she had splashed water on her face) or this was time travel. Judging by what she remembered before waking up, a white ball of energy had clashed with a blue beam of energy and everything had gone awry, she didn't remember much after that.

She had seen Neji and Tenten hold hands and wait for the end, Naruto and the rest of Team 7 was too far ahead for her to see clearly as to what was going on, and Kiba and Shino were both dead, as was Rock Lee.

That was all she could remember, and then she was here. It had taken her a while to come to grips with the fact that she had indeed come back in time, but it had filled her with an odd sense of dread. That was because of everything she had to do to earn the respect of her clan and the acknowledgement of her best friend Naruto. At one time she thought she had been in love with him, but he had made her realize what he really was to her and they'd become good friends. The fact that she had earned his acknowledgement meant the world to Hinata.

The same was true with her cousin brother Neji, it had taken some time but he had warmed up to her, seen her for what she was, a friendly main branch member who only wanted to unite the two houses and free the birds from the cage. They had grown close over the years as Neji helped train her and watched her become an extremely competent kunoichi.

She sighed, that was all gone now, she'd have to do everything all over again.

She whipped her head as fast as she could as she saw the door creak open slightly, and she could recognize those eyes anywhere, they belonged to her brother Neji. She knew that they were cousins but they were as close as blood siblings and so she had addressed him as her brother.

She knew that he was only going to sneer when she'd talk to him, it had taken Naruto beating him up to make him realize how delusional he was about his fate and everything else, but she knew she had to try.

"Neji nii-san, come in if you want" she told him. "You don't have to stand outside"

She had expected him to sneer, but that was not what he did, there was an odd expression on his face, it was like he was feeling pained, and in that very moment Hinata realized that she was not the only one who had come back in time. There was no way the Neji she knew would not sneer at her when she'd talk to him. The door opened fully and Neji slowly walked in with a confused expression on his face.

"You are not alone" she told time, before pointing at her watch, and Neji looked like he had been punched in the gut.

"Hinata-sama" he said, still gaping like he was a fish. "You- you too?" he asked her.

"How many times have I told you not to call me sama, you can treat me like a sister you know" she chided.

Neji still stared at her in a daze, but then she went up to him and hugged him, telling him that it was going to be okay, as effectively as she could without using words. And it was like floodgates were opened because Neji began sobbing.

"Lee and Tenten had died" he said whimpering, it was so unlike him that it broke Hinata's heart to hear him like that.

"Not anymore" she told him. "They're still alive, and this time we can save them all"

"You believe so Hianta-sama?" Neji asked her, a hint of a smile played on his lips. Hinata glared at him for ignoring her order to not call her 'sama' but he didn't seem to pay attention, he had always called her that and that was not going to change.

"Yes" she said with a determined expression on her face. "Yes we can"

-x-

**Sasuke Uchiha**

"Dobe, I am not hearing no for an answer, I am going to be the one that is going to finish of that fucker, you hear me?" Sasuke said with particular venom in his voice. Of course the poison was not directed at his best friend Naruto Uzumaki, but more towards Danzo, the person who had ruined his life and had been responsible for everything going to shit in his life.

They were at the docks where Sasuke liked tossing rocks in the water, he had seen Naruto stare at him several times while he was here, and that was why he had suggested that Naruto and Sakura find him here.

"Hey" Naruto said defensively. "He is complete tool and I want to finish him off"

"Both you morons stop fighting" Sakura said, thus putting to rest their argument. "Naruto, you need to let Sasuke have this kill because otherwise he is going to begin brooding like he is some sort of Byronic hero and you will never hear the end of it"

Naruto laughed at that. "Yeah" he said jovially. "He's going to say something like 'no one understands the pain I feel' and take to covering his face with his hands so that no one could ever see the sadness in his face, because you know, he has no emotion"

Sakura and Naruto laughed while Sasuke stared with a deadpan expression.

After the laughter had subsided, Sasuke found it safe to speak again. "Now that you imbeciles have piped down, we need to talk about the exams. Naruto, how badly will our team placement be affected if you were to actually pass this test?" Sasuke asked him, it stuck in his craw that someone as strong as Naruto had become would be a three time academy failure, it was just something that he could never comprehend.

"No, there is no negotiation on this, I want to fail"

"Naruto" Sakura began. "If you want to be on the same team- wait" she said realizing what Naruto had actually said. "You're saying that you actually want to fail the exams?" she asked him. "Why the hell would you want to do that?"

Naruto told them that it was after he had failed that he had realized his legacy and had inherited his trademark Shadow Clone Jutsu, the thing that had made him famous all around the world, an ability that was almost supernatural, an ability to spam those clones like there was no tomorrow, and he had taken advantage of those clones, using them for every thing, mundane or important, that he could.

"Okay" Sasuke said writing things down on a scroll, so Naruto is failing, and I am getting Danzo Shimura when the time comes, is there anything in particular you want to do too Sakura?" he asked her.

Sakura had a thoughtful expression on her face. It was a whole two minutes before she replied. "No, I don't think I need to do anything important, except maybe restart my friendship with Ino" she told him.

"Alright, so what about Kakashi, obviously if we are all back, it also means that he's back as well right?" Naruto asked them.

"It could be possible" Sasuke said thinking about it. It was true that Team 7 had made it back in time and it wouldn't be wise to rule out that Kakashi was also back in time, but he wondered if their one eyed sensei would have already found them if he had indeed traveled back in time.

"We need to think about telling him as subtly as possible, and if he picks up he'll respond, you know, like how we did" Sakura told him.

"You responded by jumping in his arms and licking his face, I don't want Kakashi sensei to do that" Sasuke remarked dryly before going back to his scroll. Naruto and Sakura just looked at each other and smiled.

"So the wave mission, I have to pretend to get my ass kicked and develop my Sharingan. Naruto, I assume you're going to try saving Haku and Zabuza and bring them back to Konoha?" Sasuke asked him.

Naruto nodded before taking a sip of the soda can he was drinking. "You're damn right I'm going to want to save them, and it's not going to be a try, I am going to do it"

"Maybe leave the village and assassinate Gato?" Sakura asked them.

"No" Sasuke said. "Too risky, we shouldn't do that. Naruto, if you want to sate your bloodlust, you take care of Gato will you?" Sasuke asked him.

Naruto had a feral grin on his face, "I'll cut his head clean off his shoulders" he said. Sasuke and Sakura both smiled at his 'enthusiasm' when it came to wanting to chop heads off.

"So what comes next?" Naruto asked Sasuke, who immediately stiffened up.

Sakura knew that Naruto knew what was next, but she was sure that he just wanted to see Sasuke's reaction.

"I don't know about you guys, but there is not a snowflake's chance in hell that I am going to go within ten feet of Orochimaru, and I meant that" Sasuke said with a tone of finality in his voice.

"Sasuke, you are stronger than you were back then, you could probably hold your own and beat him" Sakura tried telling him.

"Not that I don't appreciate you thinking I'm strong, but my body won't be at a level to deal with my strength mentally, also the dude creeps me out. We can easily earn a field promotion right?" he asked them. "I mean do we really have to be Chunin right away?"

"We could use clones and send them into the forest, I mean we know how Orochimaru will be disguised, we avoid him, rob some poor schmuck team of their scroll and pass the exam without having to deal with the bastard, what do you think about that?" Naruto asked them. They both smiled at him, it seemed like a good idea.

"What about the invasion?" Sakura asked them.

"Gaara's mine" Naruto said. "No negotiations"

"Good" Sasuke said with an odd tone. "Keep him. I want to deal with Kabuto myself"

"What about the Sandaime, won't he-" she didn't want to say the word die, the death of the Third Hokage still hurt her boyfriend and she did not want to bring that up.

"We need to make sure he's not around, maybe even neutralize the whole god damn invasion before it even begins you know, sort of nip it in the bud" Naruto said, "What do you think Sakura?"

"I'm not gonna be in the village at that point so I don't know" she told him. "Whatever you do, I can't help you with it"

Naruto was shocked at that, "Why won't you be in the village?

"I'm going to go look for Shishou" she said simply, and Naruto and Sasuke nodded in understanding.

"So we have all this mapped out, now we have to figure out how to get our strength back up"

"Yes we have to-" they were suddenly interrupted when the sensed someone staring at them, it was Ino Yamanaka. Sakura was filled with grief when she saw her, because the last time she had seen her was her dead body. Sasuke and Naruto had a more neutral reaction but they were internally pleased to see her as well. There was an odd look on Ino's face.

"There is no way you guys talk together so early on" Ino told them. "You have come back in time too haven't you?"

* * *

><p><strong>HOLY SHIT. That took a long ass time to write. Not really, I banged it out in about three hours, it's surprising how much a new idea bugs you so much that you can't stop writing. So anyway, please review the story as it would help me out a lot and give me the motivation to continue.<strong>

**We have introduced seven time travelers and five more to go, but the one I'm looking forward to the most is Kiba and Rock Lee, it'll be fun writing their scenes.**


	3. Plan Overkill

**I do not own Naruto, but why do I have to say this over and over again.**

**Here is the third chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously<strong>

I'm not gonna be in the village at that point so I don't know" she told him. "Whatever you do, I can't help you with it"

Naruto was shocked at that, "Why won't you be in the village?

"I'm going to go look for Shishou" she said simply, and Naruto and Sasuke nodded in understanding.

"So we have all this mapped out, now we have to figure out how to get our strength back up"

"Yes we have to-" they were suddenly interrupted when the sensed someone staring at them, it was Ino Yamanaka. Sakura was filled with grief when she saw her, because the last time she had seen her was her dead body. Sasuke and Naruto had a more neutral reaction but they were internally pleased to see her as well. There was an odd look on Ino's face.

"There is no way you guys talk together so early on" Ino told them. "You have come back in time too haven't you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ino Yamanaka <strong>

She looked at herself in the mirror, and her expression was comical, an expression you'd never see her make. The last thing she had remembered was her and Chouji dying together, perhaps it was subconscious on her part, but she had always wanted to go out with him. Ever since Temari had died, Shikamaru had become a ghost of a human being, he hadn't given up trying, but it was like he had lost hope, he used to be lazy but the person that replaced him was someone she couldn't even understand anymore, it wasn't like the old Shikamaru who would have wanted to watch clouds all day, those carefree days were gone.

In that situation, she had grown closer to Chouji and maybe over time her feelings for him had become more than two friends have towards each other, but she had never acted on it because it never seemed like the right time. She saw how happy Sakura and Naruto made each other (the same with Neji and TenTen) but she didn't have the courage to take a chance and risk getting her heart broken, she didn't know how Chouji would feel about her after all, all she knew was that they had died together and she had hoped as she was dying that she could finally enjoy some peace.

And so it was surprising to her that she had woken up as a twelve year old version of herself, and the first thing she thought was that she was in a Genjutsu, but which Genjutsu was it that brought back the dead to life, she was pretty sure she had died. It felt weird, being dead, it was basically being in a perpetual state of nothing, you were conscious but yet you weren't. It was something that would require a great writer to describe.

Ino wasn't a writer though, she was a ninja first and then a florist second. She looked at her hands and her feet, it was the frail, diet version of Ino, the version she had so badly detested once she had grown up. She had spent this part of her life fighting with someone who would later on become her closest confidant and like the sister she never had, while obsessing over a boy who had betrayed their village and almost murdered the boyfriend of said best friend. It was very complicated and she never expected anyone to understand anything about it.

It had been with that attitude that she had started taking things more seriously, she had become less overconfident and more measured, she had learned the meaning of the word finesse, there wasn't a poison expert in the village who could even compare to her, she brewed the best poisons, poisons that were so complicated and difficult to find an antidote for that even her best friend, Sakura Haruno did not like to be tested against her. And she was the greatest medic nin in the world.

She was also an infiltration specialist, and was required to participate in a lot of those operations, she still remembered being the first ever person to successfully manage to cultivate an asset in the previously secluded village of Kusa. She was extremely proud of these accomplishments, of course they paled when she compared them to her rival Sakura, who had done a lot more and had gained a lot more fame in the shinobi world, her own achievements were nothing to be ashamed about, and the most important thing was that out of all people, Sakura was the one who had respected her, she trusted her judgement and often deferred to her when she was coming up with an antidote to a poison or things like that.

'To think that none of this would exist if I hadn't seen the light of the day and given up on the Uchiha' she wanted to spit when she thought of that name, because that was all she felt he deserved, nothing more and nothing less. She had thought that she loved him, and she was foolish to think that way but he had betrayed her trust and the trust of the village, he had almost killed his best friend, left him for dead, forever shattered him. The worst thing she realized was Naruto and Sakura still trying to get him back, she had given up on him a long time ago, deciding that if she ever had the chance, she'd kill him herself. She didn't look like it but she could handler her own in a fight, and she could beat Sasuke, plainly because he would underestimate her.

She had also resisted when he had come back into their fold, saying that the enemy was greater than their petty disputes and that they needed to band together to fight, she couldn't believe that he'd done to each and every member of the Konoha 12 a petty dispute, but the need at the hour was not for infighting and they needed to be united, so she had let it slide.

She was going to give up on him right away this time, and then wait for him to desert the village, which she knew he was going to do. She knew that he was too hell bent on revenge to think about anything else and that he would leave no matter what, which meant that she'd wait for that to happen, and then with her skill, which she apparently had taken back in time with her, she'd devastate him, then eviscerate him.

The second thing she wanted to do was make sure her friendship with Sakura Haruno was back on. She had lost some time due to the past that could not be changed (she had no idea how they had made it back after all) but better late than never was a motto. Which was why Ino decided to fake being sick and skip class for the day, hoping to convince Sakura to skip with her.

She was waiting outside the academy, looking at the building wistfully, it was a memory of a day and time gone by, although she had gone back in time she'd never be an immature child again, she'd make sure that everything was well taken care of, and she was going to start with Sakura.

However the only thing she could do was look on with shock as Sakura and Naruto walked by her, they were animatedly talking to each other, and hadn't noticed Ino, who had actually concealed herself.

'What the hell?' she thought to herself as she began following the two as they made their way to the academy. She knew her best friend Sakura like she knew a book on poisons, she could tell anyone anything about her, and she knew about her past, all of it. She knew about how Sakura really felt about Naruto way before even Sakura realized it and she knew about her biggest fears and insecurities, but not once, not once had she known Sakura and Naruto to have a friendly conversation at the age they were.

Sakura hated Naruto when she was twelve, she was not going to have a conversation with him. Something seemed off.

'Hmmm' she thought to herself before deciding to skip the academy today. She had forged an absent note from her father and had sent it to Iruka, who seemed to have accepted it without a doubt, which meant it left her free to explore the village, she had wanted to go into class and see how Sakura and Naruto behaved with each other, but her instincts told her something was off.

And it was wandering the village that she had found the former team seven sitting at the docks. Naruto and Sakura seemed to be holding hands, which sent alarm bells ringing in Ino's head. Something was definitely off here, they weren't supposed to start dating till six years later. However the weirdest thing was Sasuke, Ino was filled with anger when she had seen him, and yet he was talking to them, writing things down in a scroll. She decided that she needed to sneak up and listen to what they were going to say.

And she came within hearing range of the three team members, staying as stealthy as she could to avoid being detected, she heard her best friend say the words "No, I don't think I need to do anything important, except maybe restart my friendship with Ino"

Ino was surprised enough that she could have dropped a glass vase had she been holding one, however she resorted to covering her mouth with her hands in order to quell any sort of surprised squeal that could have erupted from it. She knew they had their guard down because Naruto and Sakura were next to impossible to hide from. She noticed them smiling at each other and she realized that they were time travelers, like her. They had come back in time, and they had already teamed up.

'Birds of a feather flock together' she thought to herself. Many people in the Shinobi world had noticed that the Team 7 was an expy of the legendary Sannin. They were trained by someone who went on to become the Hokage and were equally famous in their own right, even using the same summons the first three Sannins used. It was almost incredible how similar the two were.

She kept on listening, wondering when they were going to start sensing her. They talked about the wave mission and Sasuke Uchiha cracked a joke (which could have led to Ino squealing in surprise again) about Orochimaru being creepy, and it was when Sakura had talked about finding Sakura that Ino finally decided that yes, there were other people who had gone back with her and had decided to show herself.

There is no way you guys talk together so early on" Ino told them. "You have come back in time too haven't you?"

They looked at her with shocked expressions on their faces, what was it with shocked expressions on everyone's faces, her parents were shocked when she decided to have a full and hearty breakfast, and now this. Why were people so shocked.

"What the hell?" Naruto said. "You guys came back in time, I didn't know. YOU LIED TO ME" he said trying to defuse the situation. Sasuke just looked at him and shook his head while Sakura had tears in her eyes.

Ino had tears in her eyes too, they may be in a younger body but they were still best friends.

"The floodgates are about to be opened Naruto" Sasuke sagely warned him. Naruto heeded his warning as he slowly began backing off and watched the two women who were now openly crying hug each other.

-x-

**Rock Lee**

Rock Lee stared was in a daze as he made his way to the training grounds, not sure if what he was seeing was a dream or if it really was reality, because he was certain that it wasn't Genjutsu. The one man who he considered to be his father, Might Guy was standing in front of him and smiling, showing him all his pearly white teeth. Rock Lee remembered Might Guy giving him the toothpaste of youth that would also enable to have him shiny white teeth like him and how amazing that was.

He still couldn't believe the whole thing, however Might Guy himself was worried because none of his team members were themselves. Neji, Tenten and Rock Lee all seemed weirdly apprehensive about something, like they were on edge. He had no idea what was happening.

"What has gotten into you guys, it seems like the youth is not running strong in you today" Might Guy said to them with a hint of disappointment in his voice, which had immediately alarmed Guy Sensei.

"Guy Sensei" Lee called out excitedly, "There is not a chance on this green earth that my youth will run out, I promise to always stay youthful and believe in it's power, or as time is my witness, I shall run a thousand times around Konoha on my hands, and if I can't do that, then I shall run ten thousand times around Konoha on one leg"

Might Guy looked at him and smiled. "Lee" he said, his voice brimming with affection.

"Guy sensei" said Lee excitedly.

"LEE" Guy shouted as they moved to hug each other and the surroundings were suddenly turned to a beach with sunset in the far distance. Neji and Tenten kept staring at each other and then looked at the student and sensei duo, one could almost mistake them for being father and son. Both of them simultaneously face palmed.

Might Guy saw Neji and Tenten face palming and was glad, it looked like he had his old team back.

"Now that's more like it" he said smiling as Neji and Tenten continued to bury their face in their hands.

**Tenten**

"What has gotten into you today?" Tenten asked Neji, they had finished training but Tenten was surprised because Neji had been quiet all day, which was unlike him. He never spoke much but her boyfriend did have a habit of sneering at Lee and reminding him how inferior he was compared to him. Today however Neji was behaving strangely, which could mean that something was up with the surroundings she was in.

It had taken her some time to accept the fact that she was probably not in a Genjutsu and had actually traveled back in time, but what the hell was the weapons specialist going to do about it. She knew that she had to change things, mostly save her boyfriend's life and make sure that peace be established, but she found herself highly uncomfortable facing the fact that she could have to do it alone.

She looked at Neji, and it wasn't the guy she had fallen in love with. Not yet, Neji had matured after the Chunin exams and it was after that they had started going out. Pretty soon they were married, and even though a lot of members of his clan opposed it (Tenten was an orphan who did not have to worry about a clan), Neji's uncle and the clan head gave them full support to get married.

She could have wondered what it would be like to lose each other in throes of passion but before they could even cement the fact that they'd been married, the war had begun. And Neji had given his life trying to save her. They had both died together, maybe she had died before him, she didn't even remember anymore. All she remembered was Shikamaru closing his eyes and asking everyone to think of something happy before death claimed them all. And then it was over.

And yet here she was, thirteen years old, waking up and finding out that she was not in a Genjutsu and more likely had traveled back in time, but what was weirder was watching her brother like figure Rock Lee and her husband and the love of her live Neji just behave in a weird way. Neji seemed confused but Rock Lee just seemed happy, which was a characteristic that the old him but strange. It was all strange, the only person who was in character was Rock Lee.

"So" Neji said, sensing the awkward silence, Lee and Gai had run away at some point, doing just Lee and Gai things, and the future husband and wife (although Tenten wasn't sure if that would even happen this time even though she really badly wanted it to) "This is weird" he said slowly, not quite sure about the tone he should be taking with her.

Tenten absently nodded her head. "Yeah, you can say that again" she said to him.

"This is weird"

Suddenly the alarm bells in Tenten's head began ringing.

_Flashback_

_It was an hour after they had gotten married, it wasn't the wedding ceremony she would have liked or that other girls had dreamed about, she wanted a service which would have shown off how much in love they were, what they had gotten was a very nervous and drunk Hokage Naruto who was officiating the wedding and kept stepping over his own words and fumbling the speech. Kiba and Shikamaru were sitting in the back getting their jollies off with every single mistake the Hokage made._

_It was kinda neat to see Shikamaru laughing because after Temari had died, Shikamaru barely even smiled. If affected their daughter Nami, who had kind of become the Konoha 12's common child because all of them took care of her. She had wondered as she was saying her wows if there was going to be a point in time where they'd be lucky enough to have their own kids, but doubting that it would happen, they'd be dead before that ever happened._

_They were in their bedroom now, they had been sent there after Naruto and Kiba had proceeded to let out catcalls, there was a blush on Neji's face that had rendered him as red as a tomato. It was cute._

_"Why are you feeling so shy?" Tenten asked him. "We've had sex before dummy"_

_"Not as a married couple we haven't, you can say we haven't consummated our marriage yet" Neji shout back._

_"Then let's get on that right away" she said before rising up and smashing her lips onto Neji's. They let out a moan and it was a full two minutes before they separated, ready to tear each other's clothes off and start consummating the wedding._

_"This is weird" Neji said, and both of them burst out laughing._

_"You can say that again" Tenten said as they proceeded to kiss._

_End Flashback_

"Ten-chan?" Neji asked her with apprehension in his voice.

It was just a question but never had those two words brought as much joy to her as they did right now, and then she proceeded to smash her lips onto his, and he kissed her right back.

She was not alone in this.

-x-

**Sasuke Uchiha**

He had seen women cry before, but this was nothing like Karin's moaning, Sakura and Ino cried on for what seemed like ages while Naruto just stood there staring at the two, he wasn't it shock, it seemed like he wasn't even paying attention. He was humming something under his breath. Sasuke shifted closer and focused his attention towards Naruto, curious to know what it was that the blonde haired buffoon of a best friend was humming.

'Don't stop believing' Sasuke cringed when he heard that. There was some sort of emotional reunion going on and Naruto was singing a song. Sometimes he did not understand his best friend.

"So is the love in done?" Sasuke asked them because he knew that Naruto was not going to return to the land of the living anytime soon unless he would jolt him awake, "Because Naruto is singing songs now, which means he's getting bored"

They all knew the implications of a bored Naruto, a bored Naruto was a very, very dangerous Naruto.

"Hey, that song is awesome, do not insult that song" Naruto hotly called out sounding offended at the very idea that they would try to insult the song.

"He's not insulting the song you idiot, he's insulting you" Ino said with a tired expression on her face, which made Naruto drop his head in shame.

"Alright, enough of this fluff, can we get down to the nuts and bolts of this thing and- what?" he asked, stopping all of a sudden when he saw the expression on Naruto's face, it was one of shock, like he had seen a ghost.

"You said Bolt" Naruto said to Sasuke, who just stared on with a confused expression of his own, he had no idea where Naruto was even going with this.

"Yes, let's get down to the nuts and bolts of this thing" Sasuke continued, hoping that Naruto would drop it but he didn't.

"Bolt is an awesome name, I am going to call my son that" Naruto finished with a determined expression on his face. There was a moment of silence as all that could be heard was the gentle wind rustling. If one would concentrate, you could hear the distant chatter of the busy market place of their village, it was all so peaceful, a peace that Sasuke was not used to. But it was something he could get used to.

"You are not going to call our kid Bolt Naruto, that is final" Sakura said to him.

"Why?" Naruto asked surprised. "It's an homage to Neji, our dead comrade"

"There are several dead comrades, most of them even died at the same time as Neji, so pay homage to someone else alright?"

"What would you I rather call our kid, something stupid like Salada?" Naruto asked her. Sasuke sensed that they were about to get into an argument and decided that he did not want to deal with any of this shit right now.

"SHUT UP" he shouted, uncharacteristic of him, which made everyone stop talking and start looking at him.

"Getting back to the basics of this thing" he said emphasizing on the word 'basic' because he did not want Naruto to get obsessed with Bolt again. "We need to have a plan, we need to make sure that everything goes according to plan and that when it all goes according to plan we have more things that we have planned" Sasuke said to them, with each word Naruto began getting more and more confused.

"So" Ino started slowly. "What you're saying is we need a plan?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yes, we need a damn good plan", he wanted to save everything he could, he had the knowledge of the future after all, how hard could it be? "We need to stop the invasion from happening, we need to save the Third Hokage, we need to get Itachi back, there are so many things to do" Sasuke said, and suddenly he realized how daunting it really was, and he realized how unsure he must have sounded to them.

However Naruto looked unfazed as he reached out an placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "It's okay man" he said to Sasuke, trying to be as reassuring as he could, that Sasuke was sure of. Even Sakura and Ino were smiling at him. "You don't have to do it alone this time alright? We're in this together. All of us, Team 7" he said as he put his fist in the air.

"Team 7" Sakura said as she reached out and joined her fists with Naruto, they both looked at Sasuke. Sasuke almost didn't want to do it but Naruto had this enthusiasm that was almost infectious.

"Team 7" Sasuke said as he finally bumped fists, Sasuke concluded that it looked really stupid but he didn't really care, the fact that he was going through this with his best friend had already made this far more easier than it needed to be. They stood there for a bit, with their fists touching each other when a fourth fist reached out and bumped all the three.

"And INO" Ino shouted with triumph. Naruto stared at her with an open mouth, which Naruto seemed to have been doing a lot lately but shook it off immediately.

"Team 7 and Ino everybody, we'll save the world, one person at a time" Naruto said with a cheer in his voice, and everybody else cheered, they figured that while they were in a kid's body, they might as well behave like a kid.

**Tenten, Neji and Hinata**

"So what is the plan here?" Hinata asked them.

"Save everyone? Not let anyone die, don't let the fourth world war start, what else is there to save?" Tenten replied in a bored tone.

"Get rid of the caged seal for one" Hinata said to them. Neji looked at her with a grateful expression on his face. That had always been Hinata's dream, to be the clan head that finally broke down the barrier and once and for all, removed the cursed seal of fate that was on the heads of several of their fellow clansmen. It was a day of great rejoicing, it also meant that Neji and Tenten's kids were no longer in the danger of being sealed off. Naruto had figured out a way to remove the cursed seal from people who already had them, but to Hinata's surprise, not everyone got it removed, some of them included Neji.

"I don't want to remove it Hinata-sama" Neji had told her once. "I want to wear this as a badge of honor, to show the world that you may cage me, but you can't take my freedom away from me"

And Hinata had told him that Neji was no longer caged, and was free to do as he pleased, but by then their relationship had become as close as that of a bond between two blood siblings and Neji had stayed with her, assisting her in the day to day clan affairs. It had been great fun working with her brother, watching him open up and fall in love with Tenten, one of the finest moments of her life. Hinata was happy that this time she would get to focus on other things too.

"Not yet, your father thinks you are too weak Hinata-sama" Neji told her, assuming a formal tone. Tenten had once told Hinata that Neji's formal tone and Neji's team leader tone were quite similar. Hinata's eyebrow twitched, she did not like being addressed as 'sama' by her brother, but there were more important things to worry about.

Hinata looked at the training ground they were in. She was amazed that Lee was there, jumping around with his sensei, his face bore an expression of complete joy.

"Do you think he came back as well?" Neji asked Tenten. She didn't quite know how to answer that question, it sure was possible, two members of her team (including her) had come back after all, there was no telling who else could have come back. Then she saw the look on Neji's face and realized how much he would need his best friend.

"Hey, he'll still be your best friend" Tenten said holding Neji's hand and smiling at him. Hinata just looked at the young couple and smiled.

"So here's what we are going to do, one of us has to make sure that Naruto does not feel lonely" Hinata told them.

"Yeah, and another has to make sure that Sasuke does not become a turncoat again so that it doesn't cause Naruto and Sakura any problems" Neji threw in his own suggestion.

"Why is it that all our problems seem to revolve around those three, it's almost like we have no problems of our own. We've got 99 problems and 98 of them are team seven" Tenten joked.

"Yeah Tenten, you should stick to throwing knives instead of one liners, you're way better at that" Neji said to her, with a wry smile on his face. Tenten just playfully punched Neji on his arm.

"What about Kiba?" Tenten asked Hinata, and she closed her eyes in shame.

At first their relationship was nothing more than that of comrades and teammates, then he had developed a crush on her, but her allegiance and love was always for Naruto. It had saddened Hinata to see Naruto get together with Sakura, and her relationship with Kiba had begun as a way to get rid of her grief, it was entirely physical, at least at first it was. She didn't know why, but Hinata never wanted to mention her relationship with him in public. Kiba had been okay with that, resigned to the fact that he was always going to be second best when it came to her love, but as their relationship progressed, it dawned on her that she had fallen in love with him, and it wasn't the obsession she had with Naruto, it was having a complete understanding of him as a person, and accepting his positives and negatives, one of her greatest regrets was that she never got to tell him that. They died before that could happen. She wanted to change that, this time she'd tell him first.

"What about him?" she asked Tenten

"What Tenten means is" Neji said in a panicked tone, not quite sure about how Hinata was going to react. "You could probably win Naruto's heart this time by being there for him"

"I could" she said. "I don't want to anymore, he belongs to someone else. I know what I want this time, it's clear"

"It's not a lesbian relationship with Ino right, because they were spreading rumors about that in ANBU" Tenten said to her.

"Oh boy what's with all the joking from you?"

**Shikamaru**

He was standing outside Chouji's house, he had taken a long leisurely walk, he didn't have enough chakra to make a shadow clone so he had just decided to face the consequences of skipping classes if it came down to that. Chouji had probably gone home at this point, but he wasn't sure about it. He had no idea why he was standing here.

His life, no, his past life was full of regrets, but the greatest thing about it was Temari and his daughter Nami, two things he liked to think he had done correctly in his world. He had wanted an average life when he had begun, but maybe it was the magic of his low expectations that had driven him and let him overachieve, he was after all regarded as the smartest Shinobi alive.

His wife would have given him a lot of crap for it, he knew that, but he hadn't just gotten that title for no reason, he had earned it, and he was going to live up to it this time and make sure that everything would go right. And he was going to start immediately.

He then realized someone was staring at him, it was Chouji.

Maybe it was because they were friends since they were kids, but Shikamaru knew in that instant that there was no way he was alone, and suddenly he realized that winning Temari's love, and giving birth to Nami, and saving the world were going to be easier. He still needed to check to make sure.

"Drunk Hokage fucks up wedding ceremony" he said to Chouji, who immediately smiled. Shikamaru was talking about Neji and Tenten's wedding, and he had told Chouji that it was going to be a newspaper headline someday.

"Welcome back" he said to Chouji as he began walking towards him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if the chapters seem slow paced and kinda all based on reminiscence but they did just all time travel. It's going to be a while before everybody is going to realize that everybody else is time travelling, but it's going to be awesome when that happens, so let's have fun with it while that happens.<strong>

**Now here is what I really want to talk about.**

**IT'S OVER. NARUTO IS FUCKING OVER MOTHERFUCKERS.**

**OFFICIAL SHIPS ARE CONFIRMED MOTHERFUCKERS.**

**Now to everyone who was shipping the particular overused ship and claims that they have one, and there are some people who have done that, I'd like to say congratulations. I've gotten to a point where I don't care about ships any more, but the particular ship I have a bone to pick with is not because it's not a good ship, it's more to do with everything else.**

**I for one am glad it's over, and I just want to say, to everyone who read the new chapters, to everyone who ever trolled me when I post a new fic, telling me that Naruto is a bitch for staying in Konoha and Sasuke and Sakura are nasty cunts, to all those people who reviewed my stories and read the series along with me, all I have to say is- it's been an honor. I like to think we were joined, connected by a common thread of being fans of this great work of fiction, it's not a classic, might not be the best and I probably didn't even really care much, it still is a major part of my life. Writing stories gives me great joy, watching you people review a story fills my heart with glee that can't be matched, and Naruto made it possible because my most reviewed fics are Naruto fics.**

**Now it's up to us to keep the show alive, Harry Potter Fanfiction didn't die after the story came to it's conclusion, and we are not going to let Naruto fanfiction die either, so read stories, review stories, not just mine, other people's as well. Keep reading, and keep writing, keep it alive, because like it or not, we're all connected.**

**I'm not going to say how I feel about the last chapter, because I don't even know, I just want to reiterate, it's been an honor.**

**And now, I'm going to shamelessly beg for reviews. So. Please. REVIEW.**

**OMAKE**

**Ino And Hinata.**

They stared at each other, and Ino had to admit that Hinata was the most beautiful creature she had ever laid her eyes on, and she looked in the mirror everyday. Her breasts, her sexy sigh, her purple hair turned Ino on so much. They were barely inches away from each other.

"Ino-san, do you feel the tension?" Hinata asked her with a smile on her face, Ino thought to herself how sexy the smile was.

"I do" she said to her.

"Should we?" Hinata asked her.

"We should" she said to her, and their lips moved closer to each other.

Suddenly water splashed over them.

"HEY ERO-SENNIN, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU. YOU CAN'T START DAYDREAMING WHILE PEEPING AT WOMEN IN A HOT SPRING" Naruto shouted, and Jiraiya was rudely awakened from his dream.

"YOU ARE TOO OLD ANYWAY, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, THAT IS SO FREAKY MAN" Naruto continued to shout.

On the women's side of the hot-spring, Sakura, Ino and Hinata were ready with their sandals, ready to deliver a beating of a lifetime to the so called pervy sage. Jiraiya gulped before taking off.

Sasuke, Shikamaru and Sai stared at Naruto, who had a sly smile of his own on his face.

"Why do you ruin all his endeavors?"Sai asked him, "Let him peep in peace"**  
><strong>

"Never" Naruto said. "As for why I do it" he continued looking at Sasuke, Shikamaru and Sai, who were all listening to him with rapt attention, waiting to know why it was that Naruto wanted to torture the man who had taught him a lot of what he knew.

"I do it for the lulz" Naruto said as all the other three males in the hot-spring slapped their hands on their heads.

"You suck at life Naruto" Sasuke said as Naruto continued laughing. He was the troll that ended all other trolls.


End file.
